


Hanniween - Heart of a Wolf

by UnknownMusing



Series: "When the Rabbit Screams, Will you'll Come and Help" [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is Hunter, M/M, Mixture of Red Riding Hood the film and Hannibal, Sexual Content, Slow Romance, Will has secrets, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Was Tumblr prompt and become something:When a mysterious beast begins to terrorize the town of Wolf Trap and nearby lands, people call on famed hunter, Hannibal Lecter, to help them kill the creature. Hannibal enlists the help of a solitary woodsman to guide him in the wilderness.





	1. Heart of the Wolf  - Part 1 - GIFs - ( courtesy of Amatesura on Tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [Krey9J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/gifts), [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts), [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts), [TreacleA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleA/gifts), [ElectraRhodes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Quote - "When a mysterious beast begins to terrorise the town of Wolf Trap and nearby lands, people call on famed hunter, Hannibal Lecter, to help them kill the creature. Hannibal enlists the help of a solitary woodsman to guide him in the wilderness."_

 

 

 


	2. Heart of the Wolf - Part 2 - GIFs ( courtesy of Amatesura on Tumblr)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Quote - "Are you God’s work, or the Devil’s? Oh, what do I care whose work you are? _

 

 

 


	3. The Beginning of Our Tale

In a distant land, with towering mountain-scapes and swathes of large pine trees, where valleys carved by glaciers there is hidden among one of the valleys a fortified village called Wolftrap - home to handful of simple woodsmen, hunters and farmers. It is hidden from the world, where Kings and Queens live and from the hardships of **_War._**

Though...there is one thing it cannot reveal to the outside world....the story of that been told by the Grandmother of Wolftrap Village for generations upon generations. It is said a long time ago, an unknown man was caught in a blizzard and took shelter in a cave ** _,_** having no idea at the time it was already occupied by something else.

Neither human or man....but the **_Beast of a Night_** that howls at the moon when it shines bright in the sky.

**_The Wolf._ **

 

* * *

 


	4. A Traveler from a Distant Kingdom

Autumnal leaves of soft golden yellow, fiery red and lavender purple spiral down to the forest floor as the **_Hunter_** on a white horse, places the crossbow back in its holder on his back, while groans and curses come from the ruffians laying on the ground clutching different parts of autonomy.

 ** _The Ruffian Leader_** \- Mason Verger - glares at the Hunter, with maroon eyes while gripping his leg that has a steel arrow embedded into it then a muffled thud, when the **_Hunter_** ascends off the horse.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!?"

"Hannibal Lecter, King Crawford's **_Professional Hunter."_**

 

* * *

 

 

Hannibal Lecter - Son of the Lord Dvaras Lecter - born to wealthy family, had been since an early age a **_Hunter_** hired by King Crawford - the late King of the Kingdom of Baltimore Virginia - to hunt the **_Creatures of the Night_** that had affected the lands since the beginning of **_Time._**

He is tall in presence and the only man known to have silvery hair at his age of 47 as in this world men were not born with silver hair. But given it, if they suffered a horrendous incident or suffered the loss of a loved one.

In this case, it had been his beloved sister Lady Mischa Avelina Lecter, who had sadly been killed by a **_Beast of the Night_** then alone in the world after her death, Hannibal had begun to teach himself how to become a **_Hunter._**

There was prejudice because of his background and where he came from. But as the years went by people began to accept him and find he cared very deeply of they got hurt and were important to him.

That though was just one side of him - the other half, **_The Chesapeake Ripper,_** he kept-ed hidden in the dark shadows killing of whoever was rude.

Why was he in the lands near Wolf-trap, you ask me, Dear Readers.

The answer is that Hannibal Lecter, had been summoned by King Crawford, who had then told him that the people of a village in the far **_Northern Borders_** had sent out a plea for help and kill a **_Beast_** that had been terrorising the nearby lands and their home where they lived.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal, had wondered while riding Abigail - his black Andalusia Horse - through the large forest, which surrounded the fortified village in the far distance already covered in a thick blanket of snow - along with the towering mountains beyond it - whether it was the same one that had killed his little sister - ripping her body apart, spreading crimson petals everywhere on the snow.

He stills the mare, above a ridge looking down at Wolf-trap, seeing how it is encircled by pine trees felled and cut down to keep something out. Or was the other way around - stop people from escaping.

He didn't know the answer at the moment, while the thud of an axe draws him out his thinking about the answer and turning his head towards the source sees close by a Woodsman's area, where a young man with scraggly curly brown hair as seven dogs run around him - sniffing here and there, while their misty breaths show in the cold air - then they raise the axe - the metal glinting in sunlight - and bring it down, chopping the log in half with cruel efficiency.

How Hannibal, would love to see deep down it coated with crimson petals as they slice the neck of someone Rude and not needing to be in this world. Curiosity peaked, Hannibal clicking his tongue lightly to Abigail indicates to her it is time to head down to the fortified village, soon passes the young man who has picked up the bundle of chopped wood - after tying it together with a piece of tough twine - and is now carrying it over his shoulders.

He stops Abigail, allowing for the younger man to past him, hearing them grumbling **_"Tasteless"_** and continue to walk to the gate, while he canters the mare up to them deciding to see how they will respond when says something back to them.

"Depends on your matter of taste." Hannibal says, causing the young man to take what he is carrying and slam it down on the ground, placing both their hands on their hips, lifting their face to glare at him.

Revealing to him, a pair of sea-bluish green eyes but with hint of something hidden deep within them.

What was it?  Hannibal was evident into finding out.

 

* * *

 

Now, as the **_Teller_** of this story I've neglected to tell you more about the village of Wolf-trap.

So, I shall tell you - To the **_North_** of the village is the lookout Tower, with regular guards and down below holding cells for people who have committed a crime, to the **_South_** a large meadow of corn, with tilled ground for growing crops which the Farmers live close by to, the **_East_** where the Hunters stay and the woodsmen, due to the Inn **_"The Roasted Hog"_** owned by Margo Verger - Sister of the **_Ruffian Leader_** , Mason Verger - and finally the **_West,_** where the barns for keeping the animals and storing grain are.

The surrounding light is different with wide expanse of forest of deciduous and non-deciduous, with towering mountains above the village covered in a coating forever, until Spring, of pure, untouched snow and where the Village people do not tread because of fear of the **_Beast of the Night._**

There is also a river running close by, winding its way through the valley to the large frozen lake called **_Eumulus_** \- a large lake, stretching in all directions and the bottom so deep, it is uncertain how deep it is.

In the center of the fortified village, is the small church belonging to Father Frederick Chilton - not really a good priest, but he does so in the name of God or so he says as he came from Baltimore, Maryland.

At this moment, Hannibal Lecter is still at the fortified village gate, watching as the young man storms off - or tries to, because of the thick snow in the streets running through the buildings, so trudges through the thick sludge with their dogs following close behind them - after they the talk they had just had - towards the Inn.

 _"No arena in the bone skull of yours."_ He had said, causing the young woodsman to punch him straight in the face - which had surprised Hannibal, at the strength of it - and feeling Abigail, nudge him with her nose decides to head into the fortified village.

Not sensing the pair of sickly, golden eyes watching him from the shadows of the trees.

 

* * *

****

 

 


	5. Not All What it Seems when Some Things are revealed under the Pale Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote - "Have you ever seen blood in the moonlight, Will? It appears quite black."

The church belonging to Father Frederick Chilton, has been ravaged over time by the intense blizzards that they valley experienced during the intense long Winter, when Hannibal settles down to sit against the wall with a small fire wavering and flickering now in the abandoned fireplace of the Priest Room that has chosen to stay in, deciding not to go to the Inn in case the young man would be there.

"So, I see you have met Will Graham, the more solitary of Wolftrap's Woodsmen," Father Chilton says, coming in to check that the Hunter he had hired to get rid of this **_Beast of the Night_** is satisfied with the accommodation making Hannibal, lift his head as he stills in cleaning the crossbow and placing it to one side.

"Yes. Though tell me Father Chilton, what about the recent attacks that have happened over the past few years in this Village." He says, noticing how the other man nearly drops one of the logs in the process then compose himself.

"I'm afraid, you have to ask Will Graham about those horrendous mutilations of five young girls by this **_Beast of the Night_** , because he was the one that found them. Never explained why, he was there and how he someone knew it was going to happen." Father Chilton, making him nod silently in reply and indicating he would like to be alone.

The other man, seeing he will get no further conservation out of Hannibal, heads out the room at the sametime suddenly a large clanging noise echoes through the whole church followed by a bloodcurdling high-pitched scream of woman - a young one.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Graham, 35 years of age with scraggly or scruffy curly hair, braided near his ears when he hears the bloodcurdling scream after the Warning Bell, drops the flagon of mead immediately trying to deny that another attack after all these years has happened and watches as the rest of the **_Hunters_** of Wolftrap Village closely followed by Abel Gideon - the Leader of them - leads them out, grabbing his large mace from the rack near the door with axe head attached to it to slice the **_Creature's_** head off.

"Come on, Lads. We’re not letting this thing, get another person tonight." Gideon shouts, causing cheers of agreement coming from some of the patrons of the Inn and he watches as they all file out, leaving him standing there with  King Crawford's Scholars - Price and Zeller - and the serving Wench - though she could kick you down and beat you up, better than any man if you tried to come onto her without asking Beverly Katz or also known as **_The Queen of Fights_** \- then heads out himself, following at short distance listening for anything that may indicate of the **_Beast of the Night_** was inside the Village, again.

There is nothing. But the howling of the icy wind, which makes him shiver slightly even the mead warmed his blood slightly and heading down a side street towards the place where his **_Empathy ability_** is telling him to go then stills in the shadows, between two houses leaning into each-other seeing that strange Traveler with silvery hair kneeling down as they inspect a paw print embedded into the snow with gloved hand feeling the outline.

They soon lift their head, looking towards one of the barns that stores the grain, flour and animal feed sacks and gets up, gripping their crossbow tightly then walk past, where he is hidden in the shadows stopping turning to look at right where he is.

Will, leans further back into the shadows keeping himself hidden from sight and wills his heart to stop thudding against his ribcage then they seem to accept that it was nothing and head towards the barn disappearing into the blackness of it.

There was something about the strange Traveler, which nagged at him - clawed at him, like something trying to get his attention - and taking a deep breath, heads to the barn doorway himself only seeing pitch blackness - nothing to indicate that the **_Beast of the Night_** had gone inside, except for the stark paw prints leading up to it - then taking the hunting knife - a gift from his Father, who had long ago disappeared in a blizzard never to return home again - out from its sheathe, steps into the dark interior allowing the darkness to swallow him whole.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannibal, had not been surprised when he smelt the young Woodsman - Will Graham - hiding in the shadows between the two houses leaning into each-other and didn't need to deduce that he had been followed into the barn, which is dark except for occasional shafts of pure, moonlight filtering down from the eaves of the tall ceiling through broken cracks or holes making shafts come down on certain spots.

It looks peaceful and quiet then something shifts in the shadows in the far corner, followed by scent of **_Wolf_** musk - which makes him step backwards, managing to quell the dark yearning that he has within himself, he cannot reveal even though he is also **_The Chesapeake Ripper_** \- and it pads forward, revealing it is much larger than actual **_Wolf_** into the shafts of moonlight.

Fur gleaming, sickly golden eyes glinting heavily and lunges at him, causing him to abandon the crossbow going for the long ornate Japanese curved short blade on his belt as it bowls into him, knocking him sacks of grain and flour then stabs into its side, pushing it deeply and rips a ragged tear causing it to wrench free from him blood gushing out to stain onto the barn floor with crimson petals.

It snarls, loud enough baring it fangs to show him while saliva forms and pools to drip down then getting up, he begins to encircle it as it does the same copying every movement then it jumps at him, pinning him up against the wooden wall snapping it's jaws as he manages to bring the hand holding the curved blade up to stab straight into the underside of its jaw piercing through bone, muscle and it's tongue causing it to slump against him then a flickering flame of a torch, illuminates the place where he is and he stares right into the eyes of man wearing a strange suit made of assortment of metal, wood and twine gurgling blood that dribbles down the sides of their mouth.

He pulls the curved blade out, hearing a muffled thud when they fall backwards and recognizes the face of Randall Tier - **_King Francis Dolerhyde’s Right Hand Man and Master Spy_** \- meaning that the **_"Great Red Dragon"_** \- has the man was called in whispers in the **_Underground_** networks below the **_Kingdom of Baltimore, Virginia_** \- then lifts his head to see, Will Graham - the Woodsman - standing there holding a flickering torch of flame.

Randall Tier, still alive chokes something out words - his lips moving - only for no sound to come out of them, while the young man comes over then kneels down taking hold the Master Spy's neck twisting it so effectively that Hannibal, even hears the snapping of bone when he does so.

"What do you intend to do now?" He asks, when Will Graham stands up straight dragging the body over to trapdoor behind some large grains of sacks of flour and opens it to reveal down below is the rushing water of the river then he goes over to watch the sight of the young man, slicing into the side of Randall Tier, opening the gap wider to insert into stones to weigh the body down.

"Is this your first time, killing someone like this or have you killed before?" Will Graham, asks him not turning his face too look at him - avoiding eye contact, like before when they had the conservation near the gate - and he wonders how he should answer.

Should he lie?

Or should he tell the truth?

"I think you already know the answer." Hannibal replies, bending down to help push the deceased body of Randall Tier into the black void and a splashing noise, followed by the trapdoor being put back down as the young man drags sacks of grain and flour over to put on top of it, followed by allowing him to help.

Neither of them speak, while doing this and Hannibal, flicks his gaze to look at the young man seeing more details know - the braids near the ear, with two tattoos on his cheeks and soft, kissable lips - making him quickly compose himself, before the younger man notices anything wrong.

King Crawford had told him to be devoid of any feelings or even emotion, just get rid of the **_Beast of the Night_** for the Village people of Wolftrap and return back to Baltimore, Virginia with its head wrapped in sack as proof he had gotten rid of it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

After the events that had transpired in the Barn, Hannibal is now sitting in one of the far corner seats near the fireplace of **_"The Roasted Hog"_** Inn sipping some mulled wine, while Will sits across from him at the table in front of him nursing a simple mead - which smelled of oak, mixed with blackberries and honey - then takes a sip of it, placing it down and looks at him.

"So, tell me. How long have you been a Hunter and why did you choose the profession of it?"

Hannibal, sighs softly taking a sip of the mulled wine feeling it warm him for only a brief moment and placing it down, looks at the young man then goes to reply, when large man holding a mace with axe-head attached to it suddenly interrupts very rudely.

“Well, well…if it aren’t the famed King Crawford’s ** _Professional Hunter_** – Hannibal Lecter. What brings you to this neck of the woods?”

Every one of the whole of the patron’s in the Inn, go silent at these words and he flinches at the words _“Professional Hunter”_ almost going to reach for the curved blade when Asian woman comes up them placing one hand on the large man’s arm.

“Gideon, no starting a fight, now you hear me. Or would prefer to put flat on your ass again?” The woman says, making the Patron’s give out a rowdy round of laughter and the large man, smirks at her.

“Whoo…One cannot resist a challenge from the **_Queen of Fighting –_** Beverly Katz. Shall we?”

 

 

 ** _The Fighting Arena_** , in the cellar is nothing like Hannibal has ever seen as he follows Will Graham along with the rest of the Patrons of the Inn down the flight of stairs leading down to it then stops, seeing it was large wooden ring while above moonlight streams down straight into the center where Beverly Katz now stands in her Fighting gear with hands own her hips.

“You seem surprised at whole of this. Did you think this Village was just like the rest of one’s you visited?” Will Graham says, while they both walk over to some seats and a table in the far corner – close enough to see the Fight that is about to start – then notices King Crawford’s Scholar’s Price and Zeller are taking the Bets from the Patron’s.

“I…wasn’t really expecting it like this. I guess, I need to stay here longer to get to know this place and… _it’s dark, secrets.”_ He says, whispering the last bit to the young man so only he can hear him and picks up his mulled wine to take another sip.

_And yours, Will Graham?_

He thinks internally, settling back into the seat as the large man – the one, who had been holding the mace with axe-head attached to it – enters into the Arena, in his Fighting Gear then the Fighters begin to encircle each-other.

It reminds Hannibal, of when he had been doing it with Randal Tier in the darkness of the Barn with only shafts of moonlight illuminating certain spots then a cheer comes from the Patron’s, drawing him out of the memory turning his gaze to watch as Gideon is put flat on his ass once again by the **_“Queen of Fighting”_** – Beverly Katz - and sees the man is laughing his head off, getting up and preparing himself.

“It’s alright, Folks. I’ll let her have that point. Ready, sweetheart?”

“When you are, Darling.”

“God, now I know why I married you.”

Another cheer and the Fight continues once more.

 

 

Outside, the weather has calmed down when both Hannibal and Will, step out of the Inn warmed up from the mulled wine and mead in their stomachs then head down the street away from the other drunken Patrons – one of them, flirtously drunkenly saying goodnight to Margo Verger, the Inn Owner – making her just smile at them then their alone, heading down a side street towards Will’s house separate from the other’s and he stops deciding he needs to get some sleep.

“Graham?” He asks the young man, while Will Graham, heads up the side wooden steps to the front door and opens it allowing for the flurry of seven dogs to bound out bowling Hannibal in the process as he lands with muffled thump in mound of snow, sinking into it feeling hot, dog breath followed by tongue licking him.

“Buster, stop that. Come here, you little rascal.” He hears the young man saying to the small terrier, who jumps off him and heads over to his owner while Hannibal, sits up in the Human-shaped void he has made in the snow then shivers slightly, when some snow that has managed to get inside his clothes slides down his spine.

Will Graham, comes over to him holding out his hand which he takes – feeling the strong grip – and would have been pulled up, if hadn’t been for two of dogs bowling into the young man and knocking him over. A soft muffled thump, followed by hands going either side of his head both groaning slightly at the impact of both their bodies colliding then Hannibal, tries to tilt his head upwards slightly only to in the process somehow brush his lips against the young man’s causing them both to still at the action.

The fact the situation was worse by the fact, he was being straddled and taking a deep breath wraps his arms around the waist of the young man lifting him up as he tries to get up, only to stumble a few feet forwards falling down onto the snow once again this with himself between Will Graham’s legs – his groin right up against a distinct bulge hidden within the breeches the young man’s wears – then blushes heavily, lowering his head not wanting to stare at the sea-bluish green eyes that will no doubt be looking at him with shock because of the distinct bulge within his own breeches.

“Well, ummm….this is awkward. Can you get off me?”

Hannibal, breathing in and out to calm his racing heart slowly moves only to shift in way that prompts them both to groan together – not in pain, but in pleasure – and he blushes more heavily, feeling it spread right across his cheeks to down his throat then hands grab hold of his ass-cheeks so suddenly, he looks at the young man in shock and surprise. He is pushed forward by them, causing him to arch his back slightly biting his bottom lip to silence the whimper which wants to escape as they both begin to grind against each-other groins and he can feel deep down, something coiling and unwinding inside him – like wicked tongues of flames are licking his insides – then he shudders heavily with whiteness searing across his vision, abdomen muscles tensing under his white tunic underneath the dark blue Winter one spilling his seed into the confines of his breeches feeling it some of it trickling down the inside of his thighs and seeping through the fabric of them.

“Haaa….Uhhh!!?....Hnnn!!”

Never has he felt so aroused in his life for another male. Never cummed more intensely than he just has and falls to one side, rolling to lay on his back. His thighs still quivering with aftermath of the orgasm and his breath rising up in small misty clouds in the cold air then turns his face to look at Will Graham, who is also breathless from his own orgasm and damp patch spreading through his breeches from spilling his own seed.

It seems under the pale moonlight, all was not what it seemed.

The Village of Wolftrap, still had its ** _Secrets_** that would never if ** _Fate_** allowed for it for them to come out into the **_Light._**


	6. The Aftermath of the Night before the Strange Erotic Dream and Talking with the Solitary Woodsman about Last Night Events in Woods and the Beginning of Intimate Moments with Them

The fire in the fireplace is still strong, while Hannibal sleeps under the large winter blanket made out of sheep’s wool with his hands curled up in front of him.

You could say he looks peaceful in his sleep, nothing to disturb except maybe a Nightmare and yet, today none are disturbing him. Instead it something else, making him roll to lay on his back, eyes flickering back and forth under his eyelids with one hand slipping downwards to the laces of his breeches.

_The Forest, is quiet and still with many Autumnal leaves still on the trees then under a pile of warm, leaves warmed by the sun the person moves underneath them rising up slightly as Hannibal, behind some trees watches them._

_They turn their face – sea bluish eyes – and inhale deeply, soon turning their body fully around then pad towards him on all fours, while soon crouching low then lunges at him, knocking him over causing him flip Will Graham onto his back then younger man whimpers – more animal than Human – and he pulls back allowing the young man to roll onto his front._

_Hips lift upwards, followed by Will Graham presenting himself in such a way it sends a jolt of warmth to Hannibal’s lower half and reaching out places one hand on the arched spine then gets over the young man pushing his hips forwards._

_At the sametime, clawed hands take hold of his hips and something slams into him, causing him to arch his back slightly then trembling heavily feels Will, start to move his hips back and forth sliding his aching, throbbing sex in and out of him in such a way it distracts from what is going on behind until the Creature’s hips begin to undulate back and forth into his._

_Its claws – golden tipped – dig into both of his hips, drawing beads of blood which trickle down the side of them and he moans heavily at this, hearing the younger man groaning in pleasure and ecstasy._

_His body feels like wicked tongues of flames are licking and caressing his bare skin from the inside out then an intense thrust, makes him arch his back heavily as his whole body shudders and tenses, with keening wail echoing in the forest causing a group of pheasants to fly upwards from the bushes_.

 

Hannibal, now breathing heavily with his chest rising and falling heavily under the white shirt with his face turned to one side on the makeshift pillow lays there, with his release seeping through his breeches followed by his heart-rate resuming its normal beat then slides his thighs down, until flat.

Licking his lips to wet them, he knows he has to talk with Will Graham and pulling back the large winter blanket, gets up heading over to where the wash basin is then slips off the spoiled clothes, filling it with warm water.

The steam rising up to curl into the cold air, like a will-of-the-wisp beckoning one to follow it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Forest, outside the fortified village of Wolftrap it seems is fill of rich diverse of animal life as Hannibal, carries six rabbits; some pheasants and one female boar over his right shoulder – their legs tied together with some twine string – heading towards where he had heard Will Graham, worked alone then the sound of an axe thudding into wood, reaches his ears.

The seven dogs, are there as well some lolling on the ground resting as other’s play amongst themselves with long branches or twigs, while close by a small stream trickles through the rocks then Will Graham, wipes his forehead with his sleeve, only to still half-way when he notices him.

“You’ve got some blood on your face, you do know that.” The young man says, while Hannibal walks over to spot where a pack has been placed and small fire made then places what he has hunted down on a flattened rock.

“It’s not mine. It’s belongs to a giant boar that nearly gored me. Had to let it go.” He says, setting up a makeshift spit and after doing so, begins to skin the rabbits remembering why he came to the find the young man then continues. “We need to talk…….about…last night and what happened between us.”

A particular thud right into the wood, makes him lift his head to see the young man looking at him with anger and heavy blush rising on his cheeks then comes over to him, walking behind him and kneels down on both knees behind him. Hands slip around his waist, going to his hand that holds the curved blade that is busy skinning the rabbit and he hears Graham, gulping behind him then speak.

“I…thought afterwards, I would hate it. But, I…wanted so badly....to… Fuck it. Why is this bad to try and say this?”

Hannibal, turning his face brings one hand up to cradle the back of the young man’s scraggly curly soft hair and sifting his hand through it, leans forward to kiss Will Graham softly on the lips testing for reaction only finding none then his own head is taken hold of, followed by lips smashing into his.

Soon their both, breathing heavily through their nostrils with tongues lapping at each-other’s lips asking for permission then allowed, finally their tongues entwine in harmony. Tasting, probing and feeling as saliva which has formed is either exchanged or trickles down the side of their mouths.

Soft moans, whimpers and mewls come from them both then Will Graham, pulls back from him a strand of saliva connecting their lips and turning himself, Hannibal reaches his hands out to place on the younger man’s hips.

“Tell me. Tell me, what you want, Will?” Hannibal asks, whispering it and Will, whimpers softly followed by sliding a hand downwards to between his thighs undoing the laces of his breeches.

“I….want you’re….mouth. Taste me, please?” Will Graham, whimpers in reply pushing his head down between his thighs and Hannibal, snaking one hand around Will’s waist to place on his back then bends his head down, pulling the laces further apart with his teeth to reveal the growing damp patch spreading through the inner breeches to cover the growing bulge.

“You’re already so wet for me, Myilamis.” He comments, flicking his gaze up to see Will, blush more heavily and massaging soft circles into his hip with his other hand places his lips against it hearing hitched gasp above him.

The hand in his hair tightens slightly, while he trails his lips up and down then pulls the laces apart, leaning forwards and rising up slightly feels the hand in his hair tighten followed by hips rocking into his mouth, while between his own thighs he can feel he is becoming heavily aroused – his own sex, straining in the confines of his breeches.

Pulling away, denying his soon-to-be lover from having an orgasm, he pushes Will Graham backwards and clambers over him then unlacing his breeches – both outer and inner – sliding them down around his ankles, off to place to one side and knowing he may bleed slightly from what he wants do next then slams himself down on the young man’s shaft, arching his back at the unexpected pain it causes and placing both his hands on the firm, chest breathes in and out to calm his pounding heart.

It hurts, yet he can cope with it like he has coped with pain before and begins to lift his hips up and down – riding the other man beneath him – only to be flipped onto his back, while the young man pulls out sliding downwards then Hannibal, scars the leafy ground digging his hands into it when he suddenly feels a moist, wet and warm tongue lapping there – in that place, which in the Erotic Dream the Creature had penetrated him in – followed by fingers pushing inwards, probing and stretching his quivering insides.

He trembles heavily, having never in his whole life felt this before and he is flipped again onto his stomach, hips raised upwards then the fingers rub something within him, which makes whiteness flash across his vision as he clenches his thighs tightly around them.

A body gets over him, covering him and he feels Will press his hips into his from behind causing him to arch into it, spreading his legs more wider apart to accommodate what is happening to him then getting up more onto his hands and knees – like the Dream Will had in the Erotic Dream – feels the younger man soon became fully sheathed within him.

Hannibal, turns his face to look at the Will, over his shoulder and starts to slowly undulate his hips back and forth sliding the throbbing, large shaft in and out of him feeling it fill him with each thrust that he starts to moan heavily – like a bitch in **_Heat._**

His hips are taken hold of, followed by Will pulling out only to slam back into him pounding into him from behind at such a pace it spreads pleasure and ecstasy rushing up his spine filling the clearing where the solitary Woodsman works with skin slapping against skin, cries and moans of pleasure.

_“Uhhh…Hannibal, your….so tight, so warm inside. I can feel your heat.”_

_“Haaa….I know. I can…..feel yours as well. Uhhh….Cum inside me. Feel me with your seed and mark me as yours. Stain me, Will.”_

Hannibal gasps out, sweat which has formed running heavily down his body in thick rivulets and Will, pulls back holding his hips tightly with both hands grunting heavily with each thrust he gives.

“HNNNGH!!!?”

A guttural cry, echoing around them both in the clearing followed by rush of warmth spreading deep within and seed of white splashing onto the leaves then labored breathing, while both men fall to one side, shuddering slightly through the aftershocks of the shared orgasm that had hit them both at the same time.

 

* * *

 


	7. The First Attack of the Beast of the Night Revealed in the Crisp Morning, Among the Hay Stacks of the Corn Field

_“We better get back. Wolftrap is a small village and rumors will spread, until they reach King Crawford’s ears.”_

Hannibal, can still hear those words echoing and re-echoing in his head, while he and Will, walk back to the fortified village heading to where the pile of logs were stored for Winter then notices the young man, has stilled and is looking towards the large Corn field making him turn fully around to see what is attracting Will’s attention.

He stills at the sight of crimson droplets leading around the tall pine-cone shaped Hay bales and follows Will, who is shaking slightly then come to the source, causing the younger man to rush over to the young woman lying there blood pooling out from underneath her body with some of it trickling out of her mouth followed by labored gasps coming from her.

Hannibal, watches as the young man tries to stem the flow of the bleeding and he wonders should he intervene when suddenly Will, lifts his head staring right up with such a look Hannibal is moving before he has even made a decision and has his hands around the young girls neck holding it to stem the flow of blood.

Will, it seems is trying to breathe and flicking his gaze to his Lover, Hannibal can see he is trembling heavily then voices sound as the rest of the Village appear.

 

* * *

 

_“Will she’ll be alright_

Hannibal watches quietly as the Healer – Alana Bloom – checks over the young woman hearing Will, ask the question to her. He can see how his **_Lover_** is worried about what has happened and yet, what he wanted to know was how Will had sensed it before he did.

“Why don’t you go and have a lie down, Will? You look pale.” The Healer Bloom says, while Will nods silently in reply coming back over to Hannibal, who goes to reach out for him then remembers himself.

He musn''t show affection for another male or the Villagers of Wolf-trap would kill him for they religiously believed was a Sin and heads to the door waiting for Will to follow him out.

 

* * *

** Hannibal's P.O.V: **

Will doesn’t speak to me, while we walk back to his through the thick snow and go to say something when suddenly just before we reach his house he grabs hold of me to drag me into the barn - where I fought Randal Teir - then flings me down onto the sacks, soon getting over me as his hands start to rip undo my lower half of my breeches and before I can say anything find myself arching heavily with my hands taking hold of him as he managed to get them half off so they hang on one leg feeling myself shuddering underneath him as he becomes fully sheathed within me.

My hands fist into his tunic for support as my breath comes in laboured gasps, because I'm trying to cope with the pain of being breached without any lubricant to aid the way and yet, he doesn't seem to notice it as he starts to move - jolting my body up and down at such a pace all I can do is hold onto him as he takes hold of one of my thighs to hold in crook of his elbow as he sits up to watch me writhe beneath him.

Whatever it was that affected him? I don't know.

Whatever it was...that was making him dominate me like some kind of wild beast or Wolf even, makes me wonder could he be the Beast I'm looking for?

Could Will....be the Wolf?

Every internal question is getting shattered to pieces, while I find myself losing control to him - my body becoming wrecked by every powerful thrust he gives within it, until finally I succumb to it.

* * *

 


	8. When the Unexpected Happens During the Dawn-time

In the room that is part of the Chapel area, I shudder heavily at what had transpired between myself and Will, after he forced himself on me in the way he had. After being affected by the Wolf-attack that had happened.

The harsh words we both said to each-other. The words I had said to cause him to ask me “ _Are you God’s work, or the Devil’s? Oh, what do I care whose work you are?_ ” and found I couldn’t answer his question or even reply to him _“Do you see me as monster than?_ ” as he soon left me lying on the sacks – his seed staining the inside of my thighs.

Clasping my hands to my forehead, I feel like Will has broken me into thousand fragile china pieces or stabbed me so heavily it has greatly wounded me then lowering my hands to my lap, try to keep my emotions at bay. Even though tears I can feel forming I want to allow to run down my cheeks but manage to compose myself, so they don’t.

Moving to sit up against the wall, I reach into my travelling pack to get out one of the many books I had collected on my travels and opening it start to read quietly of the Ancient Tales of _Eigi-himmer_ – or Skin-Changer – wondering could be Will be one then come to sketch in the book on one page of a Wolf-like creature coming out of the darkness of treeline of a forest.

It is just as I go turn the page again, I sense a presence making me look up to see Will sitting there in the shadows – eyes flicking to me and down, while his hand strokes his beard – against the rough grey stone wall of the Chapel that been built later before as the part I’m in had been carved from golden sandstone of some kind.

On the wall above the fireplace, where fire is lit has well is carving showing a woman wearing robes of blue with the fleur-de-lis on it and praying, while a Wolf attacks a young woman raking it claws downwards into the flesh of its victim and drawing blood.

Whoever the artist had been had paid attention to it with detail – the feather-like fur of the wolf, the folds of the robes both Humans wore and the how it seemed to have some hidden message in it.

“Hannibal…Could we talk?”

Will asking me draws me out of my thoughts and looking up, calmly close the book after bookmarking it then place my hands on my lap, still holding the book as he opens his mouth to speak, only to close it again and so tries again seeing I will not speak to him.

“I’m…sorry for what happened in the Barn between us. I…ever since the first Wolf attack, I always been able to see it differently from others every-time it kills someone.” He says, making me soon understand that Will had ability to see things like no-one else could and placing the book to one side, indicate to my lover to come over to me

He gets up from where he sits, coming over to me and parting my legs, allow him to sit between them – his back to my chest – then his hand takes hold of mine placing it on his chest – where his heart lays.

“You see how they died, how it happened to them and why.” I state, making him take hold of my hand to bring it up to his lips to kiss each of my knuckles gently to ground him.

“Yes. But I felt…. like I killed them.” He whispers. Confessing a deep fear, he had been hiding in me and kissing his cheek lightly help him to lay down. Soon reaching up to take the lamp off the ledge as he grabs the large sheep wool blanket to place it over us both then blow out the lamp, leaving the fire to illuminate the room only.

His hand still holds mine, over his chest where his heart lays and settling down allow sleep to overcome as he does the same. It is quiet and peaceful, with no nightmares disturbing us both.

 

* * *

 

Having look at the scene where the attack had been done, was Will’s idea as we walk slowly to where in the mists coming from the large lake, which form around the Village of Wolf-trap at dawn surround the tall dome-shaped haystacks then come to where the blood-pool still rests.

Kneeling, I look between the haystacks towards where one can see that something had forced its way through the large wooden fence that protected the Villagers of Wolf-trap as I find close to the blood-pool a paw-print – larger than any other normal wolf and the one that had killed the previous Maidens as they were called.

“Will?” I call him over, making him walk over showing him what I discovered, and he stiffens at the sight of it.

“That’s…. not like the previous…. attack scenes. Never was there…. any footprints left behind. Only evidence of blood, torn fabric and claw marks on the bodies of the Maidens that were killed.” Will says, kneeling beside me and inspecting the footprint which has been left behind by the creature.

“So, something has changed.” I say, while making my decision ask him. “Will…. I need to ask you something?” making him frown at me, while I go to speak only to suddenly feel him push me out of the way.

I land heavily, turning quickly to watch suddenly in slow-motion as a large greyish-black blur of the…. Beast……slams into Will, knocking him over onto the ground, makes me quickly scramble up when an anguished cry comes from him.

Getting out one of my daggers from it’s leather sheath, I follow the trail where it has dragged Will and see immediately a sight that stills me: he is lying there against a hay-stack shaking his head from side to side as it says something to him, while going to step closer.

When suddenly it stills, inhaling deeply and turns it gaze towards me piercing me with it’s sickly golden gaze followed by turning to fully pad up to me, while it soon lunges as I find myself quickly stabbing the dagger into it’s side causing it to wrench free from me.

It turns it gaze to Will, making me lunge forwards to protect him when suddenly it hits me hard with one of it’s claws sending me flying backwards into an hay-bale – which crumples immediately, covering me in fine golden wheat strands – as I distantly hear Will calling my name, while….the Beast pads towards him covering him from my sight as I hear a distant cry, followed by blood spurting upwards to coat the hay-bales and ground with crimson flowers.

Tears form in my eyes, blurring my vision and find myself trying to weakly get up only to arch slightly as I soon collapse back down again blackness sweeping in like raven’s wings. I remember nothing thereafter; but concern for Will.

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
